


[XS]同居三十题之  相隔两地的电话

by tissueee



Category: Mayday-Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissueee/pseuds/tissueee





	[XS]同居三十题之  相隔两地的电话

陈信宏已经离开台北三天了。  
温尚翊躺在家里的沙发上，虽然眼睛是盯着手里举着的漫画书的，但是心却早就跟着某人飞到日本去了。  
虽然说那个人出差简直就是家常便饭，离开十天半个月都算少的，更何况才这短短三天？  
「可是这又不能阻止拎北想他啊。」温尚翊撇了撇嘴，从沙发上坐起来，有些烦躁地揉了揉自己因为没有好好打理而变得乱糟糟的头发，「啊他到底是什么时候才能回来哦？」

陈信宏打电话回来的时候温尚翊刚洗完澡爬上床准备玩会儿手机，「我喜欢你啊你聋啦？」的手机铃声在卧室里不住地回响吓得温尚翊一个拿不稳差点把手机给摔了，气呼呼地按下接听键不等对面出声劈头盖脸就是一顿炸，「甘霖老母啊陈信宏你是什么时候把你的来电铃声改成这个的？」  
手机那边的人看起来倒是挺气定神闲，「就我走的那天早上啊，那时候阿翊睡得太熟了没发现而已，不能怪我。」  
「啊不怪你是怪我哦？也不看看你前一天晚上是做了什么拎北才会这样的？」  
「啊。」那边的人看起来似是恍然大悟，却又掩不住语气里的笑意，「谢谢夸奖。」  
「干啦拎北没有在夸你！」温尚翊被对方呛得摔枕头，顿了顿，又装作不经意地问道，「你……终于舍得打电话回来了？」  
陈信宏忍不住笑了出声，「什么叫终于舍得打电话，阿翊不也没有打电话给我吗？」  
「……」温尚翊被噎了一下，这几天他确实没有给陈信宏打过电话，也不得不承认自己不知不觉闹了些小女生才有的小脾气，非得等对方先打电话来才好，但是要让他口头上承认这件事实在是太难为情，默了默，才说，「啊你就不能主动一点打电话给我吗！」  
「好，我下次一定改。」陈信宏在电话那边低低笑着，向后靠在了办公椅的椅背上，转过椅子目光落在了酒店的落地窗上，眸底光亮随着街上的车水马龙明明灭灭，「阿翊想我了吗？」  
「想啊。」温尚翊这次倒没有扭捏，反倒是大大方方地承认了，连陈信宏都忍不住愣了一下。  
「想我什么了？」陈信宏低笑着，一手拿着手机一手玩弄着手中的钢笔。  
温尚翊听着那面的人在黑夜中稍显低哑的声音，似乎甚至可以感受到他灼热的呼吸就这样喷洒在了自己的颈间，他下意识地舔了舔唇，哑着声音道，「想你干我。」  
「阿翊你……」陈信宏确实是没有想到会得到这样的答案，虽然说温尚翊在床事上面一向大方几乎从不扭捏，但是听他这么直白地表现出对自己的渴望，倒是不太常见。  
电话那边无端的沉默让温尚翊有些恼羞成怒，「贺啦拎北要睡觉啦你……」  
「阿翊。」男人低声打断了他，「洗澡了吗。」  
「……洗了啊。」  
「有穿衣服吗？」明明是疑问句，可陈信宏却完全不给温尚翊出声的机会，自顾自地回答着，「一定没有吧。阿翊总是这样，洗完澡了也不好好穿好衣服，有时候连内裤都不穿，一身潮湿热气就往我怀里拱，抬着头要我亲。」  
「……够了陈信宏。」温尚翊低头看了看自己只穿了内裤的身体，明明已经洗完澡不久了，却仿佛还能感受到来自来自浴室的潮湿水汽，还能感受到陈信宏吻着他的温柔触感，他忍不住咬了咬下唇，「你到底是想怎样。」  
「想干你。」陈信宏眯了眯眼，一字一句道，「就像阿翊想我干你的那样想干你。」  
「陈信宏……」温尚翊感觉自己喉咙有些发干，话说出口才发现自己声音哑得不像话。  
「阿翊。」陈信宏低眼敛去眼中光芒，手中被玩弄的钢笔「啪嗒」的一声被盖上了笔帽，「去床上躺好。」

当温尚翊赤身裸体地躺在卧室的那张大床上伸手套弄着自己的性器，放在边上开着免提的手机那边传来恋人稍显沉重急促的呼吸的时候，才反应过来他们到底是在干些什么。  
虽然说自从跟陈信宏交往之后几乎就再也没有用手指抚慰自己的欲望的经历了，但是手下功夫却也不显生疏。毕竟不安抚自己的，不是还有一只大猫等着他去安抚嘛。  
温尚翊忍不住分了神，另一只手却抚上了自己平坦的胸膛，摸上了上面突起的一小粒。  
陈信宏总是笑他乳头这么敏感平时是怎么穿吊噶的啊，就不怕像玛莎一样被歌迷看到红枣吗。  
啊拎北才不会跟他说只有他碰我的时候才会这么敏感咧。温尚翊撇了撇嘴，歪头想了想又在脑海里补充了一句。想象着被他碰也会很敏感。  
这种话当然不可以跟陈信宏说啊，否则他的尾巴早就翘到天上去了。温尚翊眨了眨眼，虽然……他认为陈信宏是知道这种事了，不过不说穿就当他不知道好了。  
这么想着，温尚翊捏着自己的乳尖稍用了力向外一扯，快感夹杂着痛感瞬间袭上他所有的感官，忍不住失声尖叫了一下，「啊……」  
「阿翊是在玩自己的乳头吗？」电话那边的男人的声音低哑得厉害，像是在极力忍耐着些什么，「只有自己玩也这么爽吗？一定还不能满足吧，阿翊不是最喜欢被我玩乳头了吗？每次只要我一碰它它就开始发抖，变得硬硬红红的，如果我再咬一口吸一下，就真的会变成红枣了哦。」  
「陈信宏……啊……」不得不说陈信宏的这一番话确实煽情得不行，温尚翊一手揉捏玩弄着胸膛上的两点，一手快速撸动着自己的性器，却始终觉得少了些什么，「嗯……舔我……陈信宏……舔我啊……」  
「我可倒真是想尝尝阿翊的味道啊，可是真的没办法呢。」那边的人似乎是轻笑了一声，「阿翊把手指放进嘴里含一下，再拿出来继续玩吧。」  
温尚翊必须承认他已经迷失在无尽的情欲与陈信宏透过电流传到他耳边的声音里了，只能乖乖地顺着陈信宏所说的话去做，把手指又含又舔直把它弄得湿漉漉的，口水与双唇间的粘腻的声音在陈信宏耳中听来更带了一些情色的味道，手下性器也忍不住又暴涨了几分。  
温尚翊把湿漉漉的手指从嘴巴里撤出，捻住自己被冷落了一会儿的乳头开始不住地打圈，揉捏，拉扯着，一声又一声甜腻的呻吟从唇间溢出，「嗯啊……阿信……」  
「后面痒不痒？嗯？」陈信宏一边抚慰着自己的欲望，一边哑着声音诱导着，「想不想要被我插进去？」  
简直像是条件反射一般，温尚翊感受到后穴里开始忍不住地瘙痒，痒意一丝一丝地爬上他的脊椎，他受不了似的弓起了脊背，像小奶猫一样呜咽着，「呜……想……」  
「阿翊乖，自己打开床头柜拿出润滑剂，试着自己玩一下吧。」  
温尚翊喘着气去翻出了一管润滑剂，倒了些许在手心，便颤抖着把手伸到身后探进那个自己几乎从来没探访过的地方，「啊！」  
「阿翊？怎么了？」  
「润滑剂……好冰……」温尚翊语气里透出的是满满的自己却不曾察觉到的委屈，也更像是在像那个远在千里的人撒娇。  
陈信宏一想到他现在一脸委屈巴巴的样子就忍不住笑了出来，「你是都没看见我每次帮你扩张都会先暖一暖吗？」  
「谁闲闲没事做看你给我扩张啊……」  
「好啦，现在不是说这个的时候。」陈信宏温柔地引导着那边的人的动作，「阿翊赶紧把手指伸进去吧，慢慢来哦，不要着急。」  
「嗯……」温尚翊咬着下唇，缓缓地把手指送进身后那个难以启齿的地方，他无法描述这种羞耻而又奇异的感觉，只能一声一声地喊着陈信宏的名字以获得抚慰与依靠，「阿信……呃……陈信宏……这样好奇怪啊……」  
「没事的，等会儿习惯了就好了。」陈信宏柔声哄着，「你把手指伸到里面去，找到里面突出来的那一点，会让你很爽哦。」  
因为常年弹吉他而形成了薄茧的指腹现在却成了最折磨人的武器，温尚翊一边在自己柔软湿热的肉穴里摸索着，一边承受着粗糙的指腹所带给自己奇异的快感。  
终于找到了腺体所在，温尚翊试探着按了按，尖锐的快感瞬间从那处如同电流一般传至他的四肢百骸，被冷落了的性器的顶端也忍不住溢出了一滴属于他的液体，使他下意识地仰起头失声呻吟，「啊……」  
「是不是很舒服？阿翊一边想象着被我操的样子一边试着用手指好好操操自己吧。」陈信宏加快了手上的动作，哑着声线一步一步地击破着温尚翊本就不堪一击的理智防线，「阿翊你里面还是这么又热又湿，紧紧地咬着我不放呢，是不是很喜欢被我操？嗯？」  
「喜……喜欢……啊……陈信宏……」温尚翊早已被灭顶的快感席卷了所有的理智，手指不住地在后穴里进出，另一只手还在不停地撸动着自己快要到达临界线的性器，身体却依旧在嘶吼着「不够」  
「不够」「还不够」「想要更多」  
最后一个念想一出现在脑海里便一发不可收拾，使得温尚翊似乎全身的每个细胞都在叫嚣着「想要陈信宏」「想要陈信宏」「好想要陈信宏」。  
他像是鬼使神差地翻了个身也不管自己手上沾满了属于自己的体液而一手碰上了手机。  
「对方向您发出视频邀请」  
陈信宏的眉头狠狠地跳了跳，咬着牙按下选项，「拒绝」  
「对方向您发出视频邀请」  
「拒绝」  
「对方向您发出视频邀请」那边的人似乎是不依不挠，完全就是他不答应就誓不罢休的架势。  
「拒绝」  
「……阿翊你冷静点！」陈信宏万年云淡风轻的脸上终于出现了一丝裂痕，「如果我接受了视频，万一画面流出会有什么后果你应该比我还清楚。我绝对不允许你陷入那种境地。」  
「啊……」手中性器却在此时到达了快感累积的最高峰，把属于自己主人的液体狠狠地溅上了白色的床单。  
温尚翊涣散的眼神也终于变得清明，回想起自己刚才到底都做了些什么荒唐事，双手抱着头呜咽了一声，「陈信宏对不起……是我错了……是我只用下半身思考又把脑子给丢了……」  
即便是隔着电话，隔着无尽的山与海，陈信宏依旧能感受到温尚翊快要溢出来的自责和歉意，他强忍下心底酸酸涩涩的心痛，柔声安慰着，「没事的阿翊，已经没事了，有我在呢，没事了……」  
「陈信宏，你可快回来吧。」温尚翊仰躺在床上，无力地抬手覆上自己早已盈满了眼泪的眼睛，「我好想你。」  
当欲望全数消逝之后，空虚早已充满整个房间，将他狠狠地包裹在内。他也必须承认，他早已习惯在欲望过后会紧紧地抱着他的陈信宏的怀抱。  
他想念温暖的属于陈信宏的怀抱。  
他想念陈信宏。  
「……好。我知道了，我也好想你。」陈信宏默了默，半晌后才隔着手机亲吻了一下属于他的恋人，将心内所有想说的话只变成了四个字，「等我回来。」

于是在第二天晚上温尚翊一如往常地洗完澡准备爬上床，却被门铃声打断跑去开门结果被自家那个本来还应该在日本待上好几天的风尘仆仆的恋人一把拥入还带着独属于冬夜的寒气却依旧熟悉得让人鼻子发酸的怀抱。  
「阿翊，我回来了。」

后来温尚翊才从他一同前去的同事口中得知，那天陈信宏把三天的会议全部压缩在了一天内搞定甚至连饭都没吃就坐飞机赶回台北，只因为「我家猫咪发情期到了，没有我在不行。」  
说到这里那位同事忍不住多嘴说了句，「不过你家猫可真特别啊，发情期居然在冬天？我还是第一次听说诶。」  
温尚翊的耳朵一下子变红，不自然地摸了摸鼻子，刚想开口，却被一直站在身旁笑而不语的陈信宏抬手揉了揉他的后颈，接口道，「嗯，我家这只猫咪，比较特别。」  
这下温尚翊的脸终于不负众望地刷地一下熟透了。  
而那位同事也因为瞬间诡异的气氛胡乱找了个借口便离开了这个是非之地。  
当然，这些都是后话了。


End file.
